Burned
by viaxoxovictoriaa
Summary: When a love is so wrong, will you end up getting burned?
1. Chapter 1

Bianca mumbled to herself while she moved hesitantly looking for her iPod. As she let out a sigh, she moved closer to her TV. As she moved her hand to hit the button, she saw her phone light up. "Drew: Hey B. We need to talk." she sighed as she ignored it once again. She didn't want him to know what was going on.. Her phone lit up again. "Imo: Meet me in the alley at 10. K?" she smirked, but also felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She felt bad for cheating on Drew, especially with another girl. She figured that Imogen wanted some fun, so she slipped out of her clothes and started to pick out something sexy to wear. She knew Imogen was going to wear the sexy lingerie that she bought for her. She perked up on her tippy-toes to reach the top of her bright purple closet. She never was fully naked with her door wide open, but it was quite hot out, so she figured to stay that way until she found the right outfit. She heard a car ram up to the house, but figured it was her dad, who knew to stay out of her room. As footsteps hit the stairs, she got a little panicked, but eventually ignored it. "Hey B. I need to-" Drew walked into her room, not realizing she wasn't wearing any clothes for a second. Bianca turned around, recognizing his voice. She didn't have anything to cover herself with, so she just stood there frozen. He smirked, and stared at her. She watched his eyes gaze up and down her body. Drew had never seen her with no clothes on, because she thought it was a special thing. "Great.. It's ruined." she murmured to herself, knowing he wouldn't hear. "Wow, B." He darted closer, as she stepped back. "May you please leave, Drew?" she shouted. Drew stared at her chest in awe. She almost hung her hands over her, but ended up not doing so. "Oh, Uhmm.. No?" he said back. Before she could do anything about it, he ran over to her, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down on her bed. She screamed and shouted but he pulled out duck-tape from his pocket. "Why would you carry duck-tape in your pocket?" she managed to get out. "My dad needed some, but I forgot to get rid of it.. Guess it's coming in handy, huh?" He smirked. She fidgeted as he put the tape over her mouth. He found rope in her room, which she originally kept there to make sure her closet won't fall. He tightly tied her to the bed, making it so she couldn't fight him away. He quickly ripped off the tape from her mouth and said, "Have one last word, B." She paused and quietly said, "_How could you..?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Loyalty._

What does it mean anymore?

_Kindness._

Why is it so hard to find?

_Love._

_A sin, isn't it?_

_Bianca traced all of these thoughts as he lay there, still tied to the bed. She whimpered and cried as she saw Drew get off from her. "See, that was fun, wasn't it B?" he smiled that evil smile he wore. He zipped up his coat while doing so. He ripped the tape off of her mouth so that she could reply. "No, not at all! Get out of my house, get out of my life!" she was bawling her eyes out and couldn't stop. She felt dirty and awful. Her virginity was now lost. "Fine, I'll leave." He walked over to the door and started to walk out, but Bianca jumped up as much as she could. "Untie me first!" He looked with a smirk to her and he started to reply, "Heh. You told me to leave." he started to bolt out the door as she let out a cry. She struggled to get out of the ropes, but managed to after thirty minutes. She started hyperventilating and ran straight to her phone. "Imo: You are such a fucking player, B. Thanks for ditching me." she sighed and began to cry. She silently walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She didn't see herself anymore.. She started the shower, so she could clean up after what Drew did to her. She hopped in the shower and felt the cool water against her skin. It made her feel quite refreshed, and a little better than before. She stood there with the water refreshing her warm skin until the water became too cold. She quickly darted out and got a towel. She wiped herself down very slowly, making her more comfortable. She ran to her closet and put on pajamas, and grabbed her phone. She cringed at the thought of Imogen being hurt. She decided to go to her house. She reached Imogen's door and knocked silently. She heard Imogen's mother screaming at her to get the door. Imogen walked down the stairs quietly thinking about Bianca. As she opened the door, Bianca began to jump up at the sight of her face. "Imo, we need to talk, please?" Imogen saw the tears in her eyes and allowed her to walk in. They headed to her room and Imogen began to shut the door. "You, You ditched me!" Imogen yelled. "Please, just listen, I'll explain." Bianca explained everything to her, as Imogen's facial expression began to form into a depressed and worried smile. "B.. I'm so so sorry.." Imogen replied as she hugged Bianca tightly. Bianca felt safe in her arms. They caught each other's eyes and started to lean forward into a kiss. As Bianca felt Imogen's tongue slightly touch hers, she wanted more. She gallantly pushed her tongue onto Imogen's. Imogen enjoyed the feeling and accepted the challenge. As things began to heat up, Bianca whispered while kisses flew, "We.. We should stop. Especially after what happened an hour before.." Imogen pushed away a little obeying her. Bianca kept looking into her eyes. She wanted her. All of her. She couldn't help herself and pushed Imogen down to the bed. Imogen moaned as Bianca slipped her hand in Imogen's shirt. She gently grazed her bra and gently moved her hand inside the cup. Imogen moaned louder than before as Bianca pulled and teased her. Bianca felt the rush to, and wasn't afraid to continue. Imogen pulled off her coat and threw it on her dresser. Bianca removed her hand from Imogen's nipple and went down to the peak of her shirt. Bianca started to graze her shirt up and down and finally began to remove it from her. Imogen began to hyperventilate and she felt more and more aroused as Bianca shifted her hand on Imogen's back to untie her bra. As Imogen's breasts were revealed to her, Bianca automatically fondled them. She quickly put her mouth there as she could feel Imogen's excitement. Imogen began to do everything the same to Bianca. Bianca felt a warm fluid slip from her. She chuckled. "Okay, Okay.. It's gone far enough." Imogen silently said as she laughed. Both girls were content with how far it went. Bianca headed out the door with one final romantic kiss with Imogen._


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Monday. Bianca sighed realizing she'd have to see Drew again. But she also layed a smirk realizing Imogen would be there. She picked out a nice red coat and a purple shirt. She always wore skinny jeans, feeling as if they fit her. She rested against her dresser thinking about the night she had. She had gotten raped, but had also gotten pleasure. She smiled and let out a whimper. She got her bag, ran out the door in the pouring rain waiting for the bus. Her dad quickly ran out to offer her an umbrella, but she said no and pushed him to go back inside. The bus stormed through, coming to a stop to pick her up. As she walked on, she saw Drew. She began to sweat, and decided to just choose the front seat. He skipped up to her and sat with her. "Hey sexy, how're you today" he said as he put his arm around her. She pushed it off of her and said "Good.. Just leave, Drew, we're over." He turned to an aggressive state, but held it in and went back a couple of seats. She sat there nervously. She wanted the person she loves to be next to her. The bus arrived at Degrassi and to avoid Drew, she ran off quickly. Imogen saw Bianca's face and ran towards her. "Baby!" she shouted at Bianca. They weren't afraid of showing their love, especially with Drew around. Bianca ran up to her and kissed her. The feeling of Imogen's tongue made Bianca feel safe again. As they hugged, Imogen felt a little weird. She didn't want to be so open about it. Bianca noticed, and shot her a smile, nodding that it's fine. Imogen still was hesitant, but hugged her. Bianca tightly grasped her, seeing Drew pass them. Drew got angry and slammed his books down to the ground. Bianca laughed, and eventually, so did Imogen. School was actually good for once, and spending time with Eli was fun. Bianca sat on the couch with her dad and sighed. "Dad..I have a girlfriend" she blurted out. "B! I'm happy for you!" Bianca was surprised at this. She hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go. All of a sudden; her phone lit up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drew: Come to the alley. I have Imogen here waiting for you ;)" She opened her mouth wide, shocked. She had to go. Imogen was her's, she couldn't lose her now. She arrived at the alley and saw Imogen tied up to the wall. "Imo!" she screamed. Imogen pushed Bianca's hair back and kissed her shoving her tongue deep into her mouth. Imogen knew it'd be the last time she'd ever get the chance to. They both said 'I love you's back and forth. All of a sudden, Drew popped up. "Hello B." he smirked. Bianca pushed back a bit, leaning closer to Imogen. "Drew, let her go!" she shouted, letting out her tears. "No, it's done, Bianca." he jerked. Before Bianca could reply, Imogen put her hand on Bianca's shoulder. "A fire is about to start. I'm trapped in here. Drew can get out, he might let you out. But I will die, love.." Imogen told her. Bianca screamed, "No, Fuck no!" Drew set the match. It was over.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

_It's over. She'll die. I'm worthless._

Bianca snapped back to reality. Drew looked over at her. "I'll let you out, B." She was startled. Imogen began to cry. Bianca told him to get out of here, and to leave her and Imogen here. "No, love, no, you need to live!" Imogen began to whimper and beg. "No, I go wherever you go Imo." It was only seconds till' the explosion. Bianca and Imogen kissed, one final time. "I love you.." Imogen let slip from her frigid lips. "I love you more." Bianca replied. They held hands, and their warmth as one showed their love. The alley exploded in flames. Drew watched as the buildings burned to the ground. He regretted everything. He thought of all the happy times. They were all gone now. "I love you, B. I'm sorry." He left a flower sitting there, waiting, _to be burned._


End file.
